Sacrifice
by TheTrioLivesOn
Summary: A friend sacrifices himself to keep a promise for someone else. Rated M just in case. Warfic, death fic, one shot


Version 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. If there are similarities between this fic and another, it was not intentional.

This story contains spoilers from HBP.

I wrote 2 versions because I didn't know which one I liked better, but I chose this one.

Sorry if I misspell somthing.

* * *

"Ron!"

"Hermionie! Harry!"

It was chaos in Hogwarts. Many Death-Eaters had broken in. All of the students were running around, the older ones attempting to hex the Death-Eaters. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie were running around as well. Ever since Dumbledore died, things weren't the same. Now the Death-Eater's were here.

Harry and Hermionie could no longer see Ron. Right before they had gotten separated, Ron told Harry something that would completely change the Wizarding world.

"Keep her safe."

"Quick, down this way!" Yelled Harry to Hermione. They quickly ran down into the dungeon hoping that they could find help. Instead they met someone else.

What they found was a Death-Eater. Not any particular one, just one of those men or even women in a mask.

"I've got you now! The Dark Lord will praise me above all others for capturing the boy who lived. And look at this, his little friend. We were told to kill as few as necessary, but I think you, my little mud blood, are a special case." The Death-Eater raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

To Harry, things were going in slow motion. Hermionie screaming and the jet of green light heading right towards her was all Harry could really see. It took him only a split second to jump in front of Hermionie as he heard the words "Keep her safe."

"Harry!" Screamed Hermionie. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She sobbed as she looked at the Death-Eater who looked equally horrified.

"Master will torture me, he will kill me…" The Death-Eater was mumbling.

"He won't have a chance." Hermionie said. "Avada Kedavra!" She had killed him. She completely broke down. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and could only hope that they were the right ones. She sat down next to the lifeless Harry and sobbed. As the footsteps got closer, she fainted, right on top of Harry.

Hermionie blinked her eyes open. She was in a very full hospital wing. She let out of sad sigh of relief that they were the right footsteps. She could hear no battling noises, so she assumed that it was over. For now.

She looked to her right and saw Ginny lying there, unconscious, as most of the people were, but she looked unharmed. Hermionie looked to her left to see something that shock and relieved her. Next to her was Ron, very bloody and beat up looking, but alive nonetheless. He too was unconscious. Hermionie saw Madame Pomfrey and promptly fell unconscious again.

This time when she woke up there were only 5 people in there. Herself, Ron, Ernie McMillan, Fred, and George Weasly.

"Hermionie!" Said Fred and George at the same time. "We were just seeing how you two," Fred gestured towards her and Ron "are."

"Um, thanks, has Ron woken up yet?"

"Once, but he didn't know where he was or what was going on."

"Wait, he's stirring."

"Ow, my head…" Ron groaned.

"Ron!" Hermionie said.

"Hermionie! Fred! George!" Ron said excitedly. "Wait, where's Harry? Was he transferred to St. Mungo's?"

"We were just going to ask that our selves" Fred and George said at the same time. "McGonagall said we should ask you Hermionie, she said that it was more your place to tell us then hers."

Hermionie took a deep breath. "W-well, it all started when we got separated." Hermionie stopped and took another deep breath. She had promised herself to remain calm. She looked at Ron. He had this look on his face like he already knew what was coming. Hermionie looked at him questioningly before continuing. "We got separated and when we no longer could see Ron, we ran to the dungeons hoping no one was down there. We were wrong." She paused, on the verge of tears. "W-we, we stopped running, and there was a Death-Eater. If we had run, he would have killed us. So instead we stayed. He went on about how much 'Master' would be pleased that he had captured Harry Potter and how that even though, even though they were told to kill only if necessary, but that I was a special case. I looked at Harry and I almost see him thinking." She paused again, to keep from crying. Neither Fred & George nor Ron looked as though they had anything to say, so she went on. "And that's when it happened. He said those horrible words as he had pointed his wand at me…" Hermionie couldn't take it any more. She started to sob again. The boys gave her several long minutes before someone, she wasn't sure who, said "Go on." Followed by an "Ow!" She recovered herself enough to finish. The Ron, rubbing his newly bruised arm, Fred, and George held their breath for the last few sentences.

"And then, and then…"

"Harry sacrificed himself to protect you." Ron said as he thought about the last thing he had ever said to Harry. Hermionie nodded, too upset to say anything. So all four of them sat there, mourning there dear friend, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Almost Lived.


End file.
